


where all the happy thoughts are

by nishanightray



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, MC's POV, POV First Person, other characters are mentioned but not physically there, post-route, spoilers for Jahee's route and after-end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishanightray/pseuds/nishanightray
Summary: I wanted her to be happy. And then, not much later, I realized that: I want to be the one who makes her happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> since this fic is set after the party and after jaehee's after-end, it contains huge spoilers for her route. be aware of this if you haven't already played her route or if you haven't played her after-end yet.

I like to watch Jaehee working.

She always ties up her hair into a ponytail –they are so long now, and wavy, and silky. She has told me before that she used to have them even longer when she was a sophomore, but Jumin has forced her to cut them when she has started working for him. She also has had to wear glasses with a thick, black frame. Zen still insists that Jumin is a selfish jerk and that he only wanted to keep her under his control. I used to think so too, at least until I’ve learned about the really bad habit that Jumin’s father has, that is trying to seduce every younger single woman he meets. So now I understand.

Now that she’s free and independent and doesn’t work in an office, Jaehee uses contact lens, so that her shiny, honey-colored eyes aren’t hidden anymore. And she’s attractive. Now that she’s full of happy thoughts, she seems to shine and she’s really, really beautiful. I can see why someone would try to hide her.

She’s in the kitchen now, working on some new dessert she has found online. She’s already so much better than me at making coffee, but she seems to never want to stop learning new things, and that’s why when we’re at home, snuggling under a blanket on the sofa, sometime between “Changing Seasons” and “Jalapenos Topping”, we like to browse through dessert recipes, looking for something we can learn to cook and serve at our shop. Since Jaehee loves coffee and bitter flavors, at times I just like to look at photos of tiramisu, coffee mousse, amaretto coffee affogatos, and I send them to her just because I know she’d call me to talk about these things.

I love Jaehee’s voice when she’s talking about our shop. And I love her expression while baking coffee flavored desserts in the kitchen in the back of the shop. Even when I’m working behind the corner, I can’t help but steal glances at her. It’s a nice feeling, knowing that she’s there with me and that I can see her every time I want to. It makes me feel cozy and safe –this whole place feels like home. I’ve never felt like this before; not in the apartment I used to live in before joining RFA, and least of all in Rika’s apartment which was cool and all but I could never consider it mine, it just didn’t seem right.

Our coffee shop has been opened for more than two weeks now, and we’ve already gotten some regulars –apart from Zen and Yoosung, who seem to like coming here a lot during the week. Even though he doesn’t even like coffee that much, Zen is our most frequent guest; he usually sits at the counter, chatters with us both and takes selfies. Yoosung likes coffee almost as much as Jaehee and wants to learn how to brew it better from her. I think Seven has somehow convinced him that Jaehee can use magic. I’m quite ready to believe it, too –because there’s indeed something magical in the way Jaehee brews coffee. I love everything about the coffee she makes.

(I think Jumin is still angry about the fact that we’ve both given up the job as his assistant. Nonetheless, he shows up for coffee every weekend, and he looks so relaxed when he drinks it.)

(He has also tried to convince me to open the shop to cats. I should have expected this.)

I’m exercising to learn how to make coffee and other beverages, too. I want to help Jaehee as much as I can… I want to be her support even since I’ve started to know her better.

Back then, when we’ve just met each other through the RFA chat room, it hurt me to see her so stressed and unhappy. I wanted her to be happy. And then, not much later, I realized that: I want to be the one who makes her happy. I want to see her smile and know that I’m the one who can make her smile the most. That’s how I much I love her.

It’s now six p.m. and there’s only a few people sitting in the corner. I steal a glance at Jaehee, who’s still full concentrated on her brown cupcakes. Her apron is covered in flour. I prepare the machine again and make a nice, warm cup of coffee, although no client has asked me to. It’s not for a client. I hum as I watch the brown liquid slip into the paper cup and enjoy the smell while I skim the milk foam and pour it on the coffee surface. And then I start drawing on it using a toothpick. I’ve been exercising to do this, too.  

I bring the paper cup to Jaehee, in the back, and glance at the oven.

“They look lovely,” I say, and give her the cup. “I’ve made you coffee.”

Jaehee turns towards me and her eyes lighten up as soon as they stare at the cup in my hand. Her fingers gently grab the paper cup and bring it closer to her face. She has some flour on her nose, so I lean forward and clean it for her –as I do this, I spot bright red cheeks and a hint of a smile on her face. She’s staring at the heart I’ve drawn in the foam. I can tell she loves it, and my face also goes on fire.

She’s so, so close, but I feel like I need to get even closer, so I lean into her a bit more and gently kiss her nose, then her cheek and finally, finally, her smile. We’re both smiling and our happy thoughts seem to lighten up the whole place.

Jaehee leans back first, but it’s just because she wants to try the coffee I made her. She takes a sip, sighs as though the warmth is melting something inside of her, and searches for my hand, squeezing my fingers with hers.

And right here, right in this moment, it feels like home.

**Author's Note:**

> i love mc/jaehee sooo much! i especially love the fact that the mc can make jaehee so happy by helping her realize what she wants and supporting her through it. jaehee definitely needed someone who can do this, she's just so precious oh my god.  
> i've finished jaehee's route about two day ago, and i must admit i was a bit disappointed for the whole 'just friends' thing... i mean, ofc they are also great as best gal pals but i feel like there was something missing... idk i guess it just seemed natural to me that they would fall in love with each other, just like it happens to the mc in every other route. 
> 
> on another note: if you aren't aware of it, "Changing Seasons" and "Jalapenos Topping" are some of the musicals Zen has apparently starred in. yes, jaehee and the mc fangirl about them together now (they probably do marathons, lmao).
> 
> comments and reviews are greatly appreciated~ english is not my native language, but i'd like to get better, so feel free to point out any mistakes!


End file.
